Eien Beauty Salon
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, a famous actor, finds himself having problems with his hair. Critical problems ! He then remembers the Japanese salon where he cut off his long silvery blond hair and decides to go back and ask the owner of the place to help him. But when you get there, he hardly know what to expect. Victuuri
1. Chapter 1

It's a morning like any, but apparently not exactly for the Russian actor winner of 5 oscars and several other prizes of the cinema and TV, Victor Nikiforov. At age 28, the actor, currently considered the 2nd most wanted man in the world by TOP FASHION magazine, and best known for his beautiful silver blond hair and blue eyes, led a happy life ... until he woke up this fateful morning and discover that his hair is falling. This makes him scream so loud that it scared the people who live in the neighboring apartments. After apologizing and a lie to justify the most absurd cry that had given him his whole life.

"What should I do?" He asks himself, pacing back and forth, being watched by his dog, Makkachin. "Ah!"

He stops suddenly, smiling.

"How about I visit that Japanese salon where 12 years ago I cut my hair!" He asks, receiving a bark of the brown poodle, which shakes his tail. "I've decided! Makka, let's go to Japan! "

Listening to a new bark, Victor opens his laptop and already buys tickets for him and his dog, and decides to research about the Beauty Salon, not to get lost in a totally strange country.

"I just hope I do not find that nerd before," he says, making a disgusted face at the memory of that fat boy in the room the day he cut his hair.

But just because he can feel those magic hands in his hair again, even that memory becomes pleasant, even if they are short because he slept as soon as he felt relaxed. Mainly because it was these hands that came up the hairstyle that caused the increase in its popularity. Excited, he can hardly wait.

Curiously, as he sits in his seat on the plane, he sees the new edition of TOP FASHION, where on the cover, a very sexy, black-haired Asian man stretches back, poses head-on. His right hand (on the left side of the photo) is raised to the side, holding a lot of his hair and his left is holding a pair of scissors close to his hair, as if to cut it. The most peculiar of the photo is that the left arm is over his head and his eyes were half open, giving more sensuality to that man named 'Eros'.

Funny that after the cut he did, 10 years ago, for 8 years, it was he who was on the cover of this magazine. Picking up the magazine, he flips through it until he sees another photo that covers the right side of the double page almost all the way up and down, with him making his right eye with his left open. On the left side, the text: Beauty Genius of Divine Hands. Interview with mysterious man, winner of several beauty contests, owner of the most successful channel on Youtube, **_EienBeauty_**.

He turns the page, seeing several photos of people before and after passing through the hands of that man, which makes him surprised by the result based only on changes of haircut and makeup on the face of these people. Men, women and even young people and children, which do not only improve their appearance, but also their mood and self-esteem. Among the photos, these people's phrases for that man make him frown. _This is all a lie. Eros is a lie._

Moving on to the next page, he is scared to see celebrities like Sara and Michele Christino, Mila Babicheva, Leo de La Iglesia, Yuuko Nishigori, Yuri Pliselsky and even his best friend, the Swiss actor Christophe Giacometti, before and after the hairstyle that until he himself praised. _What the hell?!_

 _Eros, you're a lie._

A lie with a body to envy even someone like him. _How can be to feel those hips ..._ but what the hell is he thinking? ! Victor finds himself embarrassed, something he has never been in life.

 **~ x ~**

In Tokyo, he drives with his dog to the hotel before heading to the salon. With a fake, celebrity smile, he gives autographs and compliments to the fans he meets on the way. Taking a bath and changing clothes, He leaves Makka with food, water and resting. He does not waste time and goes to the taxi stand, with the address on his cell phone, anxious with each passing minute. When you see the front of the hall, the first surprise: The name is different from 10 years ago. He widens his eyes as he reads ' **Eien Beauty Salon'** .

Taking a deep breath, he goes inside, being greeted by the same man who cut his hair 10 years ago.

"Welcome ... Oh, Victor Nikiforov! It's been 10 years! "'He says, excited.

"Yes, Mr. Ciadinni." The Russian actor speaks, smiling. "I noticed you changed the salon's name."

"10 years is a long time, Nikiforov. Much has happened. "

"I see ..." Victor says, looking around. On the walls, several photos of people next to Eros, with messages of thanks and drawings scattered. Beside the door, a glass cabinet displays several international awards and certificates with two names, one of them being 'Yuri'.

But what strikes him is a showcase with silvery blond hair down to the shoulder. Besides the color of the hair, the fact that that wig has the same detail of the fringe of his current hair makes him sure. _Is that his old hair?_ You are so well taken care of ...

"So what can I do for you?" Celestino Ciadinni asks, grinning to see that he is admiring the wig made with his silvery blond hair.

"Oh, that's right!" Victor looks back at him. "Can you take care of my hair again?"

"Again?" Celestino frowns. "I'm sorry, Victor, but I was not the one who cut your hair and unfortunately I do not cut hair anymore."

"Eh?" The Russian actor is scared.

"Oh, it's true! That day was ... "The Italian interrupts when the front door opens, revealing a woman and a boy, both Japanese, talking.

The woman notices Victor first, and screams loudly, scaring the boy in jeans and a navy-blue sleeved shirt that stumbles and falls to the floor. This allows Victor to watch his face, embarrassed and panting, with what appears to be a panic attack.

"Oh no. Yuuri! I'm sorry! "She says, massaging his back.

"Is he okay?" Victor asks, making the boy turn his face toward him and widen his eyes.

 _What beautiful chocolate-colored eyes? And those cute cheeks? Damn he's so ... Hm? I think I've seen it before ... Wait, I remember those glasses! The nerd 10 years ago ..._

"Yuuri, do you have some free time?" Celestino asks, getting a look from the Asian.

"Yes, why?"

Mr. Nikiforov apparently needs to take care of his hair. And since you cut their hair 10 years ago, why do not you continue what you started? "Celestino says, making the boy moan.

Victor Nikiforov, famous actor known for surprising in the films that he has performed, has not ceased to be surprised since he arrived in the country. And upon receiving a look of fear from the Asian, he opens his famous heart-shaped smile.

"You should, Yuuri! After all you are ... "Minako begins, but is interrupted by the boy, who finally gets up from the ground.

"Mr. Nikiforov, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. And yes, 10 years ago I cut your hair, "he says shyly and raises his right hand. "Excuse me."

Victor feels a shiver as he feels his hand go through his hair. Yuuri Katsuki in front of him, the tape concentrated while sliding his left hand as well. Drawing his hands close to him, the Asian realizes that there are some silvery strands attached between his fingers, making him frown. Suddenly, the Japanese widened his eyes and looked at the actor, his face completely red.

"Anoo..." He takes a deep breath. "Your hands."

It takes minutes for Victor Nikiforov to understand what he meant until he realizes that he is unconsciously holding him by the hips with both hands. Frightened, he walks away, seemingly surprised. Yuuri Katsuki steps away from him and runs toward a curtain at the back of the store, where the noise of heavy footsteps climbing stairs is heard by the 3 present.

 _Why did I do that? I did not even realize ..._

"I ..." The Russian begins to speak, but is interrupted by Celestino Ciadinni, who smiles.

"It's all right. If he went up the stairs, it means he already has an idea of what his problem is and he went to pick up items to use on you and that apparently is nothing involving his health, "he says, leaning his face. "Trust Yuuri. He's the best hairdresser currently in Japan, so he knows what he's doing."

 _He is the best hairdresser currently existing ..._

 _He is the best..._

Yuuri Katsuki emerges, carrying a small box and a glass of water, his face sweaty and his hair wet. He opens the box and pulls out a pill from her, extending it to the actor who looks at him, startled.

"Take one of these pills every day, until the box is empty." He says, seriously. "And sit down, I'll treat your hair."

"What's in here?" Victor asks, taking the pill and his glass.

"Vitamins," he replies. "You are using products that damage capillary wires, which in excess, cause sagging, smashing, irritation in the scalp and baldness later on. Plus, you probably do not do balanced meals. "Yuuri says, making Victor himself, terrified by what he hears. "They're probably products that you use professionally."

"I do not want to lose my hair !" Victor cries, and takes a deep breath, making his decision.

Swallowing, he takes his medicine and drinks two sips of water. Taking a deep breath, he sits down in the chair and in the mirror, watching the Japanese stand behind him, his eyes half-open. Lifting a pair of earbuds and putting them on, he covers Victor's shoulders with a plastic cape and starts wetting his hair. Touching the wires again, Victor recognizes the touch like 10 years ago, and slowly he feel sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so happy to see that even this fic got a review. Thank you Midnightsky0612. Here's chapter 2!**

 **~x~**

When Victor awakens from his sleep, he finds himself lying on what appears to be a couch with a towel covering his eyes. He listens someone talking and sees Yuuri Katsuki with his back to him, talking to Celestino and the woman who previously came in with him.

"Yuuri, are you sure you want to do this?" The woman, whom Victor recognized earlier as the famous ballerina Minako Okukawa, speaks.

"Yes. I never wanted to take your place. I just want to pay for everything you've done for me. "He replies, making the Russian actor frown. "Now you can marry and be happy, as you deserve."

 _Marry? What good news!_

"But Yuuri you can not do it! It's your money! "Celestino tells the hairdresser, seriously.

"Yes. Now that the beauty salon and ballet is over, the debt you have owed for me will be take cared. I already contacted the bank, and I set it up for later. "

"Yuuri, you've spent billions of dollars! You helped us, helped with the skating rink in Hasetsu and even your family inn! This is absurd! "Minako exclaims, scaring Victor, who decides to pretend to wake up at that moment.

"What happened?" He asks, looking around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Victor! I did not want to wake you up!" Minako says, surprised.

He sees Yuuri Katsuki turn to him, tense.

"I'm sorry," he says, approaching the Russian. "I did not find it healthy to let you sleep in the chair. So as soon as I finished with your hair, I carried you to the couch. "

"How long have I slept?" Victor asks, looking at his watch.

"Four hours and 22 minutes." Celestino responds by looking at his wristwatch, terrifying the Russian.

"Makkachin!"

And to the surprise of the three, he stands up and leaves the room.

...

Days pass and Victor returns to the Salon. There he talks some more with Yuuri, trying to invite him to meetings, always being refused by the Japanese. Other days, Yuuri and Victor do not meet, although Celestino warns the actor that Eros is there. _Eros._ The man who could make Victor feel angry. _Why?_

Amid this confusion of feelings, Victor finds himself wishing for Yuuri more and more, and ends up scaring him with his advances, although he does not reject it. One of these days, Victor finds Yuuri talking to the famous singer Leo of La Iglesia. Something about a special song to which Yuuri would be involved.

...

And then, Victor comes to the Salon, seeing it full of people.

"Victor Nikiforov! My God! "Victor is frightened by flashing a cell phone. "Did you come to see Eros? I'm sure he'll be very happy! "

"Phichit!" Victor listens to Yuuri, but ends up seeing Eros approaching.

Eros looks at him and is frightened to see the expression on his face. The man named Phichit also notes, and stops taking pictures.

"I did not come here to see a lie hiding behind makeup to deceive people into thinking you can help improve their self-esteem."

Before he knew it, the people there stared at him. Some with surprise, others with ... _Anger?_ But the man known as Eros looks at him, and Victor is startled to see tears streaming down his cheeks. He puts his hands to his face and removes contact lenses, putting on the glasses that the previous day were being used by ... Yuuri Katsuki?

"You did not notice, did you?" He asks coldly. "How could you not have noticed? Everyone here realized. I thougt ... I just thougt, apparently. "

"Yuuri ..." Victor begins, but the man raises his right hand, making him shut up.

"First of all, let me introduce the people here. Phichit Chulanont, photographer and owner of EienBeauty Youtube channel. Otabek Altin, designer of the Eien Beauty brand. Guang-Hong Ji, Professional massage therapist who works in the Salon and helps me in contests, Seung-gil Lee, accountant of the Eien Beauty Salon. Yuuko Nishigori, my official model for the Eien Beauty brand and her husband and personal bodyguard Takeshi Nishigori and Kenjiro Minami, my student and assistant. "He points to each of the people there, leaving Victor confused.

 _Why were so famous people gathering there?_

"These people are part of the Eien Beauty family, created by me. And you just left them all, including Celestino, Minako, and several others disappointed. "

"I ..." Victor tries to say, but Yuuri interrupts him.

"I do not deceive anyone. I just give a push to people seeking help. As now I think you don't even stopped to watch my videos, nor will I waste my time asking. Now, what you said is funny. _Who is really hiding in a makeup to deceive others?_ You, Victor Nikiforov, who does not even care about his own well-being, who does not even think about what he says. "With every word Yuuri says, more tears flow from his face. "You want the truth? Fine."

He looks at Phichit.

"It's time."

Phichit Chulanont looks at his friend, nodding. Yuuri looks at everyone.

"All of you leave, please. I do not think I will manage with so many people looking at me. Celestino, Minako and Phichit as well." He asks.

To Victor's surprise, everyone there embraces Yuuri, trying to comfort him. He wipes his eyes and takes the phone from the counter, typing something. He stays there for a while, while most leave the salon. Minako, Celestino and Phichit go inside, leaving them alone. Yuuri approaches the camera and presses the button to record. Going back to the glass counter, he watches the camera.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am Japanese, and I am known worldwide as Eros. I was someone who has been dealing since young age with serious problems such as bullying, low esteem, anxiety, depression, and my body has a weak metabolism, which made me retain the calories of what I ate. I ended up succumbing to anorexia and... suicide. "He lifts the sleeve of his navy blue shirt, where he reveals several cut scars on his wrist and approaches the camera, leaving them so that everyone and Victor could see. "I was too afraid to disappoint my parents, who were too busy with our inn to worry about me. And one day, I almost died. If it were not for my older sister who, with my parents, they took me to the hospital. We had a long talk and everything I felt was revealed. I was ashamed of myself. _It hurt a lot."_

Yuuri grabs his shirt, chest-high. More tears streamed down his face, but he knew he had to move on. He does not look at Victor. _He refuses to look at Victor._

"It was my sister who came to me and said that I could change. She had a makeup kit and started teaching me the basics. At the time, I met two very important people who taught me much more. And one day, I decided to change. I cut my own hair, I started using good products, and I took care of my food and my body. The change was surprising to others and very welcome. I studied, studied, and studied. I went to Detroit to study further. There I met my best friend, who came up with the idea of Eros. Many call the name Eros with Erotism, but my Eros comes from trust. Mine, yours, anyone involved with me. _I can change. I can be better. I can be beautiful. No matter what, I can._ This is something I always tell you to repeat in my videos. "

Yuuri takes a deep breath, raising his face and with that, making the tears mingle with the sweat that runs from his face. His hand still grips the shirt tightly, and Victor is frightened to see him gnash his teeth.

"But for me to study abroad, people important to me had to give up their savings. I was a risky bet for them, and yet they trusted me. It was very difficult, but I was able to return almost everything to them thanks to the competitions I won. I helped pay the debts and renovate a beauty salon, a dance hall, an ice-skating rink, and my family's inn in Hasetsu. Today's lesson is my story. Let her serve as an example for all. Many thanks to all who have accompanied me to this day. It has been a great pleasure to be here, teaching you techniques of personal beauty, knowing and trusting yourself and your feedback is something that makes me very happy. And with that, I finnish the last video of the channel. "

He approaches the camera and turns it off, falling to his knees and passing out there.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, crying after what he has heard. "Yuuri!"

Celestino, Minako and Phichit appear. The couple takes Yuuri to the hospital and Phichit looks at Victor.

"This is the result of your ignorance and selfishness, Victor Nikiforov. Now, who are you to judge Eros and Yuuri Katsuki, huh? "He says, gritting his teeth. "You broke the most fragile heart that exists and if it was for me and everyone around here, You would be finished. But Yuuri apparently already dit it. I'll try, for him, to ask then not to talk about you. "

He takes a deep breath, picking up the camera.

"Now you have two things to choose from: Find a convincing way to apologize to him, or disappear from his life. What are you going to do?"

 _And with these options hammering his head and remorse for what he said, what can he really do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Finishing another Yuri on Ice! Fic. I'm so happy. Thank you very much for reading this and my other fics. Well, My keyboard broke, but is not much a problem since I write in my cellphone. But maybe it will take more time to post since I need to use Windows Virtual Keyboard to edit the english version os all my fics. And now I'm also on AO3 as k_haruyuki. =D**

 **Reference for the video on Youtube: Yuri ! on Ice - Still Alive - Caleb Hyles**

 **~x~**

Victor spent days depressed in the hotel room, receiving affection from his faithful companion Makkachin. He does not know what to do to apologize to Yuuri. At least he finally understands how he feels about Yuuri Katsuki. He feels attraction. He feels affection. He feels the need to protect. _Victor feels ... love for Yuuri._

"I love Yuuri Katsuki."

But that is not enough to repair the mistake he made. On his laptop, he reviews for countless times the latest video of Eros, the video that Yuuri reveals all about himself. The comments leave you amazed. Several people lament, cry and ask for the return of Eros' classes. Even people he knows like Christophe Giancometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich and ... Lilia Baranoskaya commented?

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrates and he answers.

"Ye-"

"Victor, turn on the TV now!" Phichit screams, interrupting him.

Something turns in his stomach, in that he turns on the TV and rummages through the channels until he sees something that scares him.

 **The Truth About Eros. Complete life of the mysterious genius of beauty is revealed on video.**

 _"... the fact is that Yuuri Katsuki was admitted days ago at the medical post days ago after suffering a panic attack, which worsened with stress and anxiety. The next day, Mr. Katsuki disappeared from the hospital. Days later, all of Eros' prizes at the Eien Beauty Salon in Tokyo disappeared. Jean-Jacques Leroy shortly declared on his Youtube channel that he received the items from Mr. Katsuki, who in a letter declared him to be the true winner of all competitions that participated as rivals. This said on his channel that however humiliating a position second position is, the fact is that Mr. Katsuki's talent is indisputable and he wishes to return the prizes to his true owner ... "_

Victor notices that the reporter was inside the room and his eyes widen when he realizes that the showcase with his hair is not there either. If Yuuri ceded the awards to JJ, then he would probably ...

 **Knock knock**

Mr. Nikiforov. An order has been left for you. "A voice awakens him from his thoughts.

 _This is it._ They came to leave the wig.

Slowly, he approaches the door, hoping to find a hotel clerk. To his surprise, it is Yuuri who is there, with his silver wig in his arms.

"Yuuri?" He asks, surprised.

"Can we talk?" The Japanese asks, looking at him.

"Sure," Victor responds, giving him room to enter the room.

Yuuri enters, going to put the wig on the nearest table. Victor closes the door, and takes a deep breath.

"My God, was it just me to go away for a few days that you stopped caring for?" Yuuri comments, watching him with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Victor asks, looking at him sadly. "Why are you here?"

"To talk." Yuuri responds, tilting his face.

Victor and he look at each other for a while. Victor raises his right hand toward the Japanese, who looks at him with a certain glow.

"Want to touch me?" Yuuri asks, already approaching him slowly.

Victor touches his left cheek, unable to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. I should not have told you those things. "he says, lowering his hand.

"Wow. The great actor Victor Nikiforov is crying. For Real. "Yuuri comments, getting a look of anger from the actor.

"Hey! I'm here trying to apologize ... "Victor complains but is interrupted by the Japanese, who slides his hands into his hair and looks at him tenderly.

"You know, at the hospital, I thought about what you said. And I realized that although you did not realize that Eros and Yuuri Katsuki are the same person, you discovered that Eros is a mask designed to hide Yuuri Katsuki and that you unconsciously did not accept it." he says, still smiling. "Of course, at the time, it hurt a lot because I was already planning to reveal the truth about Eros and I was unsure about it. So ... you're forgiven. "

Victor is surprised by what he hears, and he opens a broad smile.

"But ..." Yuuri says, lowering his face a little and looking shyly through the lenses of his glasses. "Are not you going to grab me again?"

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, surprised.

The Japanese takes the Russian's hands, and slowly carries them to his waist.

"Only you can do this to me. Make me want to be touched like this, with no strange reason behind it, again. And again. And again ... Touch me, Victor. "

Victor groans, and brings his body closer to the Japanese's.

"But then I will not want to ever let you go," he whispers, admiring his reflection in chocolate eyes and the lenses of his glasses.

"Perfect. Eros and Yuuri Katsuki now belong exclusively to Victor Nikiforov. Just for him. Forever, "Yuuri says, lifting his hands and touching his hair again.

"Yuuri ..." Victor complains that he has broken the mood but is interrupted when he puts his hand behind his head and kisses it.

A long hot kiss. Gasping, they pull back a little.

"I love you." They both say, at the same time.

They are surprised and laugh, embracing. Yuuri listens on TV about him and the trophies that are with JJ and frown, being noticed by the Russian actor.

"Hm?" Victor asks, turning around and watching the TV.

"That damn liar. I did not send him anything, "Yuuri says, looking at him. "The trophies are in my house ready to be admired daily by one person."

"I mean…"

"Victor Nikiforov, do you want to move to my apartment? I am a good cook, I love dogs and I love sleeping without clothes. You are in? "He asks innocently.

"Yes!" Victor responds immediately, giving him another kiss. Needless to say, things got very hot between them and Victor discovered that Yuuri has stamina for four and a half hours without interruption of sex, can make incredible movements with his body because he practiced ballet since he was little and can be sexy without losing the kindness. _Shit, Victor Nikiforov is in heaven._

While Victor sleeps, Yuuri types something on his cell phone, opening a smile and kissing the Russian's forehead. Staring at his scars on his wrists, he drops a tear, taking a deep breath.

"I'm really grateful. For being alive. "

And he ends by sending a special video to Youtube.

 **...**

 _ **[Video of Yuuri singing and Leo de la Iglesia composing and playing with him]**_

 **First Lesson: Leo from The Church & Yuuri Katsuki "Eros" ~ Still Alive**

 _With this video, I would like to thank everyone who has supported me throughout my life. My family, my friends, my students from this channel and everyone who accompanied my journey on Youtube as Eros. I'm fine, and I'm happy. Eros is now a special page from the past, and will now be replaced by Yuuri Katsuki. And this is the first lesson. I hope you enjoyed._

 _Yuuri Katsuki Lyrics by Yuuri Katsuki:_

 _'Practice what you preach._

 _Preach what is truth._

 _The truth is love._

 _Love start with you. '_

 **...**

 _ **Cover of TOP FASHION magazine, special issue of Christmas.**_

 **[Yuuri in white suit and Victor in black, smiling and dancing.]**

 _Exclusive!_

 _Interview with Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov_

 _The story of how the two met_

 _Nikiforov receives Oscar for best actor and dedicates him to his husband_

 _Their marriage at Hasetsu Beach, Japan_

 _'Still Alive' song reaches 10 billion views on Youtube_

 _Future plans of the couple._

 **~ End ~**


End file.
